Rogers Adventures: The Winter Soldier
by SpiritAlpha
Summary: Steve, Sharon and Ben team up with the Bartons, the Furys and Sam Wilson when a deadly foe known as the Winter Soldier emerges. Along the way, they discover a secret which will change everything they know. Pre-Age of Ultron, Pre-Civil War. AVENGERS HIGH UNIVERSE.
1. Tell The World I'll Survive

**Location: Washington D.C., America**

Ben ran round the side of the Potomac River in Washington D.C. The super soldier serum in his DNA meant that he was faster than an average teenage boy, but he still liked to go for a morning run with his father.

Steve was ahead of him and passed a man in front of him.

"On your left." Ben heard his father saying. Ben got nearer to the man.

"Just to warn you, Dad might keep doing that." he said.

"Ok, thanks." said the man.

Ben jogged off and caught up with Steve. They jogged round and caught up with the other man again.

"On your left." said Steve.

"Uh huh." the man replied. "On my left. Got it."

"Sorry." said Ben, jogging past him.

They got to the Lincoln Memorial and the Reflecting Pool. Again, they saw the man. He seemed to sense the two of them coming up behind him.

"Don't say it." he said. "Don't you say it."

"On your left." said Steve.

"Come on!" the man exclaimed, as Steve and Ben ran on.

* * *

At the end of their run, they found him sitting against a tree, catching his breath.

"Need a medic?" asked Steve, as they walked towards him. The man looked up and laughed.

"I need a new set of lungs." he said. "Dude, you guys just ran, like, 13 miles in 30 minutes."

"I guess we got a late start." said Steve. Ben resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Really?" the man asked, chuckling. "You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap." He looked up at them. "Did you just take it? I assume you just took it."

"What unit you with?" asked Steve, gesturing to him. Ben guessed that being in the U.S. Army in World War II made his father able to spot other military people.

"58th Pararescue." the man replied. "But now I'm working down at the VA." He put a hand up for Steve to grab. "Sam Wilson.

"Steve Rogers." replied Steve, helping him up. "This is my son, Ben."

"I kind of put that together." said Sam, panting. He looked at Ben. "Hey."

"Hi." Ben replied. "Again, sorry about the running back there."

"That's alright." said Sam. He looked back at Steve. "Must have freaked you out, coming home after the whole defrosting thing." Steve sighed.

"It took some getting used to." he said. "It's good to meet you, Sam." He turned and started to walk away.

"It's your bed, right?" Sam called after him. Steve stopped and turned.

"What's that?"

"Your bed, it's too soft." said Sam. "When I was over there, I'd sleep on the ground, use rock for pillows, like a caveman. Now I'm home, lying in my bed, and it's like..."

"Lying on a marshmallow?" asked Ben. Sam and Steve nodded.

"Feel like I'm gonna sink right to the floor." Steve agreed. "How long?"

"Two tours." Sam replied. "You must miss the good old days, huh?"

"Well, things aren't so bad." said Steve. "Food's a lot better. We used to boil everything. No polio is good. Internet, so helpful. I was reading that a lot trying to catch up."

"Marvin Gaye, 1972, _Trouble Man_ soundtrack." said Sam. Steve nodded and took a notebook and pen out of his pocket. "Everything you missed jammed into one album."

"I'll put it on the list." he replied, writing it down.

"Guess what I'm going to have J.A.R.V.I.S. play on repeat from now on?" asked Ben, smiling. He looked at the list. "Ok, who the heck told you to look up Steve Jobs? Wait, don't tell me, it was Uncle Tony, wasn't it?"

"It was." said Steve.

"Makes sense. Thai food, great. _Rocky 1_ and _2_ , that's awesome. _Star Wars_ and _Star Trek_ , they are also awesome." Steve's cell phone rang. It was a text from Natasha.

 _MISSION ALERT.  
EXTRACTION IMMINENT.  
MEET AT THE CURB.:)_

"All right, Sam, duty calls." said Steve. "Thanks for the run." They shook hands. "If that's what you want to call running."

"Oh, that's how it is?" asked Sam, smiling.

"Oh, that's how it is." replied Steve.

"Ok." said Sam, laughing. Steve and Ben walked towards the curb. "Any time you want to stop by the VA, make me look awesome in front of the girl at the front desk, just let me know." He called after them.

"I'll keep it in mind." replied Steve, turning and slowly walking backwards as he spoke.

"Yeah." said Sam.

Natasha pulled up in a fancy black Corvette and wound down the passenger window.

"Hey, fellas." she said, smiling. "Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil."

"That's hilarious." said Steve, walking towards the car. He opened the door and allowed Ben to climb into the backseat next to Abby before getting in and closing the door.

"How you doing?" asked Sam, who was now crouching down.

"Hey." Natasha replied, smiling.

"Can't run everywhere." said Steve.

"No, you can't." agreed Sam.


	2. All Is Blacked Out But Continues To Grow

**Location: S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet, Indian Ocean**

Steve, Natasha, Ben and Abby stood in the Quinjet with Agent Brock Rumlow and the rest of the S.T.R.I.K.E. team.

"Target is a mobile satellite launch platform, the _Lemurian Star_." said Rumlow, bringing up images and statistics on a touchscreen. "They were sending up their last payload when pirates took them, 93 minutes ago." He brought up a Situation Report which had the Takeover Status on it.

"Any demands?" asked Steve.

"Billion and a half." said Rumlow.

"Why so steep?"

"Because it's S.H.I.E.L.D.'s."

"So it's not off-course." said Steve. He turned to Natasha. "It's trespassing."

"I'm sure they have a good reason." She looked at him then back at the screen.

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of being Fury's janitor." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Relax." she said. "It's not that complicated." Steve turned back to Rumlow.

"How many pirates?" he asked.

"25." said Rumlow. "Top mercs led by this guy." He brought up a file. "Georges Batroc. Ex-DGSE, Action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's Red Notice. Before the French demobilised him, he had 36 kill missions. This guy's got a rep for maximum casualties."

"Impressive." said Abby, quietly.

"Hostages?" asked Steve.

"Oh, mostly techs. One officer. Jasper Sitwell. They're in the galley."

"What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship?" Steve asked under his breath. "All right, Ben and I'll sweep the deck and find Batroc. Nat, Abby, you kill the engines and wait for instructions." He either didn't see Abby's eye roll or ignored it. "Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to the life-pods, get them out. Let's move."

"S.T.R.I.K.E., you heard the Cap." said Rumlow, as they moved away. "Gear up."

The Quinjet moved silently towards the ship.

"Secure channel seven." said Steve, checking the comms.

"Seven secure." said Natasha. "Did you do anything fun Saturday night?"

"Well, all the guys from my barbershop quartet are dead, so, no, not really." Steve replied, smiling. Natasha, Ben and Abby also smiled.

" _Coming up on the drop zone, Cap_." the pilot said over the radio. Steve hit the button and the ramp opened.

"Mom, remind me again why Ben and I are on a top-secret S.H.I.E.L.D. mission?" asked Abby.

"It's not a good idea for you to stay at the Triskelion." Natasha replied.

"Peter and Lettie are there."

"Your brother and sister are more sensible than you and don't get into trouble easily."

"Dad's also there." Abby pointed out.

"Good point." her mother agreed. Abby turned to Ben.

"You know, if you ask Kristen out, from Math, she'd probably say yes." she said.

"What's this?" asked Steve. Ben ignored him and moved towards the ramp with his father.

"That's why I don't ask." He told Abby.

"Too shy, or too scared?" Abby asked, smiling.

"Too busy!" Ben and Steve jumped out of the jet.

"Are you trying to set him up with girls?" asked Natasha.

"Yep." said Abby. "You did the same thing to Uncle Steve, didn't you?"

"I did."

"Were they wearing parachutes?" asked Rollins, a S.T.R.I.K.E. member.

"No." said Rumlow, smiling. "No, they weren't."

* * *

 **Location: _Lemurian Star_ , Indian Ocean**

Steve and Ben landed in the water and climbed up the chain of the ship's anchor. Steve gestured for Ben to stay on the chain before he jumped silently over the railing and put a mercenary in a chokehold. When the man was unconscious, Steve looked down and Ben climbed onto the ship.

They quietly ran across the ship. Steve took his shield and threw it at a mercenary, continuing to throw it until the man was unconscious. They ran round the front of the ship. Ben jumped up and kicked a man overboard. He tripped up another man, then Steve grabbed another man and threw him onto the deck of the ship, punching him in the face, before kicking Ben's opponent in the face.

They ran along the side of the ship, Ben in front. He knocked another man overboard without breaking his run. He then went into a forward roll, stood back up then punched another man in the face, knocking him to the ground, before kicking another man across the deck, where he landed by a door. Another man pulled out a knife and Steve blocked it, before throwing the knife into the hand of the man by the door, who was trying to set off an alarm. Ben then kicked the man in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Steve then jumped down over a railing and landed in between three men. He hit one man in the face and kicked another one across the deck. He then hit the other two men with his shield, back and forth, back and forth, before they fell to the ground.

Ben threw his shield at another man coming up, knocking him over. The shield ricocheted. Ben grabbed another man and hit his head before throwing him to the ground and catching his shield. Another man came running up. Steve intervened, blocking the man's punches, hitting him in the face with his shield and throwing him to the ground. Then there was the sound of a gun cocking behind them.

" _Ne bougez pas_." ( _Don't move._ ) the man said. A few seconds later, the man was hit by a bullet and fell to the ground. Steve and Ben turned and saw Rumlow landing with his parachute.

"Thanks." said Steve.

"Yeah. You seemed pretty helpless without me." said Rumlow, removing his parachute.

Natasha and Abby landed beside Steve and Ben and removed their parachutes.

"What about that medical student in Science?" asked Abby. "She seems kind of nice."

"Secure the engine room, then find me a date." said Ben.

"I'm multi-tasking!" Abby replied, before jumping over the railings with her mother onto the deck below.

* * *

Steve and Ben ran and jumped up to a railing below the main control deck. Steve took out an eavesdropping device and fired it at the window.

"How did Batroc and his men not see or hear that?" asked Ben.

"No idea." said Steve. They heard Batroc speaking to his men in French.

" _Je ne_ _veux pas attendre. Appelez Durand._ _Je_ _veux_ _que_ _ce_ _navire_ _prêt_ _à_ _se_ _déplacer_ _quand_ _la_ _rançon_ _vient_ _."_ ( _I don't like waiting. Call Durand. I want this ship ready to move when the ransom comes_.) Batroc said.

" _Oui, Batroc_." ( _Yes, Batroc_.) one of his men replied. " _Durand. Démarrez les moteurs._ " ( _Durand. Start the engines_.)

* * *

" _D'accord_." ( _Ok_.) Durand replied. He turned and saw Natasha standing casually behind him.

"Hey, sailor." she said, smiling. He looked at her in shock.

She kicked his legs out from under him and he screamed. She then took a grappling hook connected to her belt, tied it round his neck, choking him, then pulled out her guns whilst flipping backwards over the railings. Durand was pulled towards the railings as an anchor. Natasha fell down, firing her guns at every mercenary she saw. Eventually, she landed on a catwalk on top of a dead mercenary, and saw two others below. Then they were shot dead.

"You're welcome!" Abby called up to her.

* * *

Back up on the deck, Steve and Ben crouched down behind a post whilst listening to Batroc and his men.

" _Le silence radio du S.H.I.E.L.D., Batroc_..." ( _Radio silence from S.H.I.E.L.D., Batroc_...) one of his men informed him.

" _Targets acquired_." a S.T.R.I.K.E. member told Steve.

" _S.T.R.I.K.E. in position_." said Rumlow.

"Natasha, what's your status?" Steve asked quietly, into his wrist radio.

* * *

Natasha and Abby quietly jumped down onto the deck of the ship.

" _Status, Natasha_." said Steve.

"Hang on!" Natasha called back.

The man they were following looked back and Natasha quickly jumped onto his back, shocked him with her Widow's Bites and then rolled forward and got back up.

"Wow, real subtle, Mom!" exclaimed Abby, as two other men came towards them. "I thought you were a trained assassin?"

Natasha ducked as the first man raised a gun then straightened back up and grabbed it, throwing it away. She pulled his arm then elbowed him in the chest before kicking him in the side and then crouching down and tripping him up.

Abby took on the second man. She did a cartwheel and kicked his gun out of his hands before kicking him in the side. He put his arms round her chest from behind and she elbowed him in the face before reaching her arms back around his head, lifting her lower body up and propelling herself forward, throwing him to the ground. She landed in a handstand and back flipped back up.

"Engine room secure." Natasha told Steve. She picked up a metal pipe and wacked her opponent round the head with it before she and Abby walked off.

* * *

"On my mark." said Steve. "Three... Two... One."

They heard distant gunfire and screaming.

" _La ligne_ _juste allé_ _morts_ _." (The line just went dead_.) they heard one of Batroc's men telling him. " _Je l'ai perdu le contact avec eux_..." ( _I've lost contact with them_...)

From down on the deck, Ben saw that Batroc managed to duck the _exact_ second before Steve's shield smashed through the window. How Batroc even knew that was coming - when he _wasn't even looking_ \- Ben didn't want to know.

Steve and Ben climbed through the broken window and into the observation deck. Batroc kicked Steve to the ground before running off. Ben quickly ran to his father's shield, which was lodged in the wall, pulled it out and threw it to him. Then they ran after Batroc.

* * *

" _Hostages en route to extraction_." Rumlow informed them. " _Romanoff and Abigail missed the rendezvous point, Cap_. _Hostiles are still in play_."

"Don't worry about them, Rumlow." said Ben. "Abby and Aunt Tasha can look after themselves. There's probably a good reason why they're not at the rendezvous point. Got it?"

" _Copy that, Benjamin_." Rumlow replied.

"Natasha, Abby, Batroc's on the move." said Steve. "Circle back to Rumlow and protect the hostages." No answer. "Natasha."

Rumlow appeared out of nowhere, jumping up and throwing a kick at Steve, who blocked it with his shield. Steve rolled back up onto his feet and Rumlow aimed another kick at him, again getting blocked by the shield. Steve fell backwards onto the deck of the ship. Batroc cartwheeled and landed, aiming a kick at Steve's private parts. His foot landed in between Steve's legs but it hadn't hit its target.

Whilst they were distracted, Ben got on the radio to Abby.

"Abs!" he said. "You there?"

" _Yeah, I'm here. What's going on?_ "

"Dad's fighting Batroc. Rumlow's got the hostages out."

" _Good_."

"I'm guessing there's a reason why you and Aunt Tasha missed the rendezvous point?"

" _Yeah, but I can't tell you. Sorry_."

"That's ok. Let me guess, classified?"

" _Yep, classified. Mom and I will be done with what we're doing in a few minutes. Have fun fighting Batroc_."

"I will."

Ben looked back to where Steve and Batroc were. Batroc leaned on his right hand and aimed a kick at Steve - again, he missed. They both got up and Batroc aimed _another_ kick ( _How many kicks can he do?_ thought Ben), this time at Steve's chest and managed to kick him to the ground for a few seconds. Steve got back up and rolled underneath Batroc as the mercenary spun through the air. He threw a series of punches and kicks at Steve's shield, which Steve also blocked with his free hand. Then Batroc kicked at Steve's head, but Steve ducked and dodged it then used his shield to hit Batroc to the ground. Batroc then got back up with a move similar to one that Natasha would use. Then it was more punches, kicks, punches, kicks, until eventually Ben had had enough and threw his own shield at Batroc, knocking him over. However, Batroc did a series of backflips and landed on his feet. Ben caught his shield.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" he exclaimed. "How hard is it to kill this guy?"

He and Steve stood facing Batroc.

" _Je pensais que vous étiez plus qu'un bouclier_ ..." ( _I thought you were more than just a shield_...) Batroc told Steve.

Steve and Ben looked at each other briefly, then Steve put his shield on his back and took off his helmet. Batroc smiled.

" _Voyons_." ( _Let's see_.) Steve replied, and threw his helmet onto the floor next to him. "Ben, stay out of this."

"Then why did you bring me on this mission?" asked Ben. Steve looked at him. "Right. Staying out of it. Got it." Ben backed away, though he had his shield at the ready, as Steve looked back at Batroc.

All Ben could see was a series of punches and kicks that his father and Batroc threw at each other. Steve elbowed the mercenary in the face and Batroc stumbled back. Then he ran at Steve, who kicked him back. Batroc stumbled back. Then Steve jumped and flipped through the air, kicking Batroc in the face and knocking him to the ground. Steve then turned and he and his son watched as Batroc got up and leant on his elbow.

 _Why don't you just hit him again while he's down?_ thought Ben, knowing as he thought it that his father would never hit a man who was down.

As Batroc got to his feet, Steve ran at him, grabbed him and pushed him towards a closed door. Ben ran after them. Steve and Batroc crashed through the door and fell to the floor; Steve punched him and Batroc finally fell unconscious.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ben saw two familiar figures and looked in their direction, smiling.

"Well, this is awkward." Natasha said.

Steve looked up to see Natasha and Abby both standing in front of a computer; Natasha was typing and Abby was watching.

"What are you doing?" asked Steve, getting up. He and Ben walked over to them.

"Backing up the hard drive." she replied. "It's a good habit to get into." Steve looked back at Batroc then back at Natasha.

"This is the 'classified' thing you were doing?" asked Ben, not at all surprised.

"Yep." said Abby. "I would have told you anyway, but technically I'm not supposed to, since we're on a mission and all."

"Rumlow needed your help." Steve told Natasha. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"She just told you, Dad." said Ben. "She's backing up the hard drive." Steve didn't respond. "Oh, just ignore me, that's fine." He and his father saw that Natasha was saving files onto a hard drive. "You're saving S.H.I.E.L.D. intel."

"Whatever we can get our hands on." said Abby.

"Our mission is to rescue hostages." Steve reminded Natasha, angrily. Ben and Abby looked at each other and slowly backed away, leaving the two of them to argue.

"No, that's your mission." said Natasha. The download finished and she removed the hard drive from the USB slot. "And you've done it beautifully." She started to walk past him and he stopped her by grabbing her upper arm.

"Mom doesn't like that." Abby said under her breath.

"You just jeopardised this whole operation." said Steve.

"I think that's overstating things." Natasha replied, casually. Abby's eyes widened and she quickly turned to the door. Ben followed her gaze.

"Look out!" she called.

Steve and Natasha looked in their direction and saw Batroc get up and run towards the door, pulling an explosive out of his pocket and throwing it towards them. Steve turned and knocked the device away with his shield, but it was still active. The four of them jumped onto a desk and towards a window as Natasha and Abby fired their guns at the glass to break it. They went through the window and landed on the floor inside as the device exploded behind them. They all crawled along the floor and sat against the wall, Abby and Ben sitting in between Natasha and Steve. They all groaned as they got their breath back. Steve looked back over the windowsill then sat back down again.

"Ok." Natasha admitted. "That one's on me."

"You're damn right." said Steve, before getting up and walking off. Natasha, Abby and Ben looked after them and then at each other and sighed.


End file.
